Un simple consejo
by Deih
Summary: Nunca, pero NUNCA, le pidas un consejo a Tony Stark. Menos si eres el Capitán América.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa del Reto: **"Hide and Seek"** del foro **"La Era de los Vengadores."**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _—Te digo que hagas eso, además en dos días es veintitrés, ¿no? —_ la voz de Tony sonaba sospechosa, incluso para alguien tan ingenuo como Steve— _Por favor, Cap, no conocía esta faceta tuya._

 _—¿Qué faceta?_ —preguntó el rubio, soltando un suspiro agobiado. Había llamado al castaño con la esperanza de que le recomendara algo para dormir. Películas, juegos, lo que sea; sin embargo, ya comenzaba a arrepentirse.

— _Esa: miedosa_ —Steve casi podía imaginar a Tony dando vueltas en su silla— _. ¡Solo busca esa maldita página! ¿Sabes si quiera abrir Google?_

 _—Sí sé hacer eso, llevo despierto más de un año —_ casi gruñó.

— _Entonces no hay ningún problema._

 _—¿Por qué tengo que seguir esas instrucciones? Tony, ¿Qué planeas?_

Silencio.

— _Stark —_ insistió.

— _Nada_ —su voz tembló.

— _Quiero algo para distraerme ahora —_ a pesar de que debía sonar como una orden, el tono de Steve fue suave, tranquilo— _. No el jueves._

 _—Capi-paleta, todos los días no puedes dormir. Es decir, soy Tony Stark, ¿En verdad crees que no lo sé?_

 _—Imagina que ruedo los ojos_ —bufó Steve.

 _—Lo acabo de imaginar. ¿Ahora te imagino desnudo?_ —preguntó divertido, y las mejillas del capitán se tornaron de un fuerte color rojizo.

 _—Buenas noches —_ susurró, escuchando la risa divertida del millonario. Gruñó bajito y cortó, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cómoda cama, completamente diferente al frío y duro suelo en el que solía dormir en épocas de guerra.

Cerró sus párpados con cansancio, una vez más su pasado, el despertar prácticamente congelado y el nuevo mundo que le golpeaba de lleno en el rostro no le dejaban conciliar el sueño. No era la primera noche, no era la primera vez, pero aquello era tan agotador que hasta un súper soldado como él no lo soportaba.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pensamientos giraron en torno a la conversación que, antes, había tenido con Tony. Era ridículo —se decía—, imposible —se repetía—, e irónicamente perfecto para distraerse de los fantasmas que le atormentaban; sin embargo, no podía hacer nada esa noche, puesto que según las instrucciones de Stark debía intentarlo justamente el número veintitrés de cualquier mes.

Se removió en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño de manera decente. Sus pensamientos recorrían todo lo sucedido en el día y se detenían en la llamada telefónica que realizó. No tuvo más remedio que levantarse e ir en busca del portátil, sentándose nuevamente en la cama.

Dudaba, sí. No tenía idea de lo que Tony quería que viera —mejor dicho, de lo que Tony quería experimentar o averiguar con él—; pero era lo único que podía hacer en esa noche de insomnio. Además, con solo echarle un vistazo no pasaría nada, ¿cierto?

Abrió el navegador, una de las pocas cosas que sabía hacer bien en cuanto a la tecnología. Sus dedos teclearon la página dicha por el millonario con cuidado de no confundirse, copiando a la perfección _blindmaiden_ con los respectivos signos.

Tomó aire y presionó _enter_ , esperando incluso lo peor.

Uno, dos, tres minutos.

La página que cargó era una para adoptar animales, con la cara de un mono sonriente.

Frunció el ceño, chequeando la dirección que copió; era la misma, entonces, ¿Qué sugería con eso Stark? ¿Que estaba tan solo que necesitaba un animal?

— _Te advierto que no funcionará si no lo haces tal y como yo te lo digo._

El primer fragmento de la conversación que tuvo llegó a su mente. Pero era imposible, se negaba a creerlo. ¿Tanto avanzó la tecnología que ahora sabían específicamente lo que hacía? ¿O en verdad eso no era… _humano_?

—Rogers, ¿De verdad estás pensando esto? —se regañó en un murmullo, intentando cargar el enlace una vez más.

En esa ocasión apareció un anuncio de comida.

Gruñó. Una vez más recargó.

¡Gana un 0km!

Rodó los ojos ya más exasperado, abriendo otra pestaña y cerrando la antigua. Tecleó nuevamente la dirección y presionó _enter_ , rogando porque el internet dejara de verle la cara de idiota.

Una hermosa chica en sostén, sonrisa de revista y sus piernas abiert-…

—¡ESTÚPIDO STARK! —el grito resonó por todo el piso.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

El Sol se alzaba por el horizonte, haciendo que arrugara el ceño y comenzara a abrir sus párpados. Para su mala suerte, se durmió a las seis de la madrugada; apenas descansó una hora, algo que comprobó al ver que el reloj a su lado marcaba las 07:00 a.m.

—…increíble —susurró para sí mismo, cubriéndose con las mantas en un intento por alejar la luz. Siempre madrugaba y estaba en las instalaciones de SHIELD primero que todos, mas ese día en específico no tenía ganas de nada. Y las palabras de Stark continuaban rondando su mente con ahínco, fastidiándole de sobremanera.

¿Por qué la espera se le hacía eterna?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

Observó con gesto ausente la tormenta que se desató en la ciudad; luego de llegar a la organización, entrenar a los novatos y entrenarse él mismo, la noche cayó nuevamente. Era obvio que se mojaría, mas no era algo que le preocupara del todo. Más bien, estaba preocupado por los sucesos extraños en los que se vio envuelto.

Primero, le pareció notar los ojos de una de las secretarias de un color más oscuro de lo normal. De hecho, lo que debería ser blanco era de un completo color negro. Le bastó un parpadeo para notar que era igual que antes, que nada había cambiado y había sido su _imaginación_.

Luego, cuando estuvo en la completa soledad del gimnasio, unos sonidos de tacones resonaron por el lugar. Al principio creyó que sería una de las agentes con un recado, como a veces solía hacer Nick; sin embargo, pasaban los minutos y nadie llegaba a su lado. Cuando quitó la vista del saco, no había nada allí.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

Ahora, estaba dudando seriamente en volver a su departamento. Pero no tenía más remedio, y quedarse allí no solucionaría nada. En su mente, trataba de convencerse que era debido a la ansiedad de intentar hacer lo que dijo Tony.

— _Por supuesto, solo es eso._

—Sí, lo e-… ¿Qué? —volteó con susto, estando seguro de que un susurro acarició su oído. Su mirada azulada se dirigió a los lados, tan solo estando rodeado por las blancas paredes de la salida de SHIELD.

Pasó saliva, observando las cámaras unos instantes antes de salir de allí, siendo mojado por la tormenta eléctrica que cada vez aumentaba más de intensidad.

Necesitaba despejarse, algo estaba mal.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

Otra noche transcurrió, y el jueves veintitrés se mostró. Un día nublado, el Sol siendo tapado por las grises nubes. El viento corría, haciendo un sonido que, más bien, parecían lamentos. O, tal vez, era su imaginación nuevamente.

Más de una vez se sintió tentado a teclear la página, pero el recordar la experiencia pasada hacía que se detuviera. Ya sabía qué pautas seguir, por lo que debía hacer uso de eso que tanto le caracterizaba: la paciencia.

Eran las 09:00 a.m. y el día no daba señales de querer mejorar, y él no tenía la más mínima intención o ganas de salir, por lo que se encargó de avisar que se quedaría. El sonido del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en la cocina, acompañado por los que hacía Steve al terminar de preparar el café.

Se sentó en el banco, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesada mientras observaba el periódico. Poco a poco, el ambiente se relajó al igual que su cuerpo, degustando el caliente líquido, que contrarrestaba con el clima frío.

 _Tic Tac_

Tomó un sorbo del café, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante la noticia de un nuevo asesinato.

 _…ella…ga…_

Las cortinas se movieron debido a la ventisca de viento, siendo ignoradas por Steve, el cual se mantenía concentrado en las palabras que le atrapaban cada vez más.

 _…Donc…_

Susurros, un escalofrío y la sensación de ser observado. Levantó la mirada, preguntándose en qué momento había abierto las ventanas. Por unos momentos pensó en levantarse, pero desistió de ello cuando, de la nada, la luz del Sol bajó.

¿Eso había sido una risa?

El sonido del móvil lo sacó de su ensoñación, y en verdad dudó demasiado antes de levantarse a tomarlo para atender. La voz de Hill se escuchó del otro lado, distrayéndolo sólo un poco de las sombras que comenzaban a inundar su pequeño departamento.

Al final, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a SHIELD.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se encontraba en el sofá de su departamento, con el portátil sobre sus piernas y las luces apagadas, en la completa oscuridad. Ni siquiera la luz de las estrellas le acompañaba en esa noche sin Luna, puesto que mantenía las cortinas cerradas sin querer ser interrumpido. Ya habían pasado muchas cosas —a su parecer— en esos dos días como para no terminar lo que él mismo empezó. O eso suponía, el solo intentar abrir esa página le había metido en una situación cuestionable.

Su móvil se encontraba apagado y su rostro era iluminado por el brillo de la pantalla, la cual dejaba ver el navegador Google abierto. Si en esos momentos la página **sí** cargaba, ya tenía algo más para agregar a la lista del _nuevo siglo._

Cerró sus párpados para intentar calmarse, mas cuando lo hizo miles de pensamientos surcaron su mente, tales como _está detrás de ti, hay algo contigo, no te dejará en paz,_ además de la extraña sensación de estar acompañado.

Abrió sus ojos con susto, observando a su alrededor a pesar de no notar nada por la ausencia de luz. Se vio tentado a prender todas las lámparas del departamento y dejar todo aparato tecnológico, pero sabía que ahora menos que menos dormiría.

El consejo de Stark era una tortura y una farsa, debía aclarar.

Pasó saliva, dudando unos segundos antes de escribir el _link_ de la página en el buscador. El reloj marcaba las doce de la noche en punto cuando él apretó _enter_ , siendo dirigido al sitio en cuestión de segundos.

Lo que vio le dejó mudo.

Si creyó que las imágenes de la Guerra eran traumantes, no quería ni imaginar lo que era aquello que presenciaba. Fotos de personas degolladas, poseídas, cortes, rasguños, huesos fuera de lugar. Algunas sombras que no eran lo que aparentaban, cosas ocultas en la oscuridad. Personas muertas, arrastrándose como si aún estuvieran aferrándose a la vida, saliendo de las catacumbas, sin ojos y emitiendo chillidos asquerosos. Otras en cámaras de tortura, reflejando el dolor en su expresión. Todas y cada una con un zoom perfecto, una realidad para nada cuestionable, aterradora.

A un costado de la página, había una lista que parecía no tener fin. Dudó demasiado antes de dar click en uno de los nombres, llevando una mano a sus labios cuando leyó lo que decía. Era una víctima, una de las tantas víctimas que había hecho lo mismo que él. Entrar a Blind Maiden un jueves veintitrés, en una noche sin Luna en la completa soledad, justo a las doce de la noche.

Por unos momentos su corazón se oprimió, sintiendo el miedo recorrer cada fibra de su ser. Sabía que era un héroe, era el maldito Capitán América; pero más allá de los aliens, jamás se había enfrentado a algo sobrenatural. Las imágenes que había visto eran simplemente anormales, tan asquerosas que daban terror, ganas de vomitar. Y él, él había seguido los pasos al pie de la letra. Mejor dicho, había seguido el consejo del estúpido Stark.

Realmente ahora prefería el anuncio de los gatitos, la comida e incluso _lo otro_ a ver eso.

 **¿Te gustaría participar en una experiencia de horror absoluta?**

Salió de su estado de estupefacción ante la pequeña ventana que se abrió, las claras opciones **Yes** y **No** se dejaban ver en el mismo. No estaba entendiendo bien, ¿Se refería a si quería acabar como aquellas personas? Porque claramente, la respuesta era negativa; sin embargo, el estúpido pensamiento de que, tal vez, no fuera un fantasma sino un asesino inundó sus pensamientos. Y solo por ello decidió que aceptaría.

 ** _Lo sentimos, este sitio ha sido bloqueado por cuestiones técnicas._**

 ** _En otra ocasión tal vez pueda volver a intentarlo, Capitán._**

¿Qué? ¿Capitán? ¡¿ESA COSA SABÍA QUE ERA EL CAPITÁN AMÉRICA?! ¡Y más importante! ¡¿Por qué aparecía ese anuncio cuando estaba a punto de aceptar?! ¡Tal vez se encontraba con un asesino serial!

Soltó un suspiro exasperado, cerrando el portátil y levantándose para encender las luces del departamento. Definitivamente no entendía la tecnología de esa nueva Era, ni tampoco haría el esfuerzo por entenderlo.

Todo era culpa de Stark y sus estúpidos consejos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

—Friday, _mi amor_ … ¡¿Cómo pudiste poner Capitán?! —exclamó Tony, pegándose en la frente.

—Usted ha dicho que lo detenga, Señor Stark.

—¡Pero incógnito! ¿Olvidé ponerte esa opción? —rascó su mentón pensativo, aunque casi al instante se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en la enorme cama— De todas maneras, logré mi objetivo.

—Si su objetivo era provocarle un trauma al Capitán Rogers, lo ha logrado —si Friday fuera humana, seguramente habría rodado los ojos.

—¡No es eso! —negó, casi formando una mueca infantil— Haré que **tema** y termine aceptando venir a la Torre Stark —dicho eso, sonrió como si fuera el mejor plan maestro de todos los tiempos.

—¿Sería bueno recordarle que es el Capitán América?

—¿Sería bueno recordarte que es mi novio?

No recibió respuesta de la IA, después de todo en algún punto tenía razón.

¿Quién negaría que sus consejos eran buenos?

* * *

Sí, lamento esta mierda. Igual lamento el final Epic Troll a manos de Friday. Pero Steve no puede morir.(?) Tal vez en otra ocasión sí mate a alguien y lo torture hasta...bueno, haga algo parecido como en mi Fic Tentación. Por ahora esto...es el intento de Halloween que he escrito.


End file.
